Loki and Jane
by IGWT7
Summary: Fear of Loki fill Jane's mind on the night Thor returns to her(end of second movie), soon she finds him on her patio, where he takes her away. This is a Lokane( Loki and Jane) love story :) Enjoy.


(This takes place immediately after Thor returns in the end credits of the second movie.)

Jane and Thor quickly pulled away from the kiss they had just shared, still standing on her back patio. "How did you get here?" Jane wondered aloud, Thor's hands still framing her face. "Oh Jane, what does it matter." Thor murmured. Jane pressed a hand against Thor's chest, stopping him from coming into another kiss. "I'm a scientist, curiosity is my job." Thor let out a sigh, seeming as her mind was intent on knowing. "I refused Odin's throne and left my kingdom, though don't be troubled. It was a just cause, but not for you, though that cause was formidable in contrast to my other indeed."

Jane smiled like she hadn't in quite a while. "I'm happy you're back." Without realizing it, suddenly Thor's lips reached hers, and she was smiling into a kiss. She closed her eyes and asked herself why these moments couldn't last forever. For as far as they knew, Loki was dead, which meant every problem was small and trivial, no longer life and death. The god of chaos was no more, and therefore no more war, no more hate in Asgard, no more… Jane's thoughts were cut short as she grabbed for her heart.

She looked down to find a dagger where her favorite shirt and jacket had just been. She cried out in agony as she watched her veins turn black, starting at her heart and running to the edges of her hands and face. "Thor why-?" Her scream of pain was cut short as she took all of her strength to look up. The sweet blonde sunshine was replaced by a man with black licorice hair going down to his shoulders, wearing green and gold. "Loki!" She yelled, as that was all she could muster as her mind became fuzzy. He smiled that crooked smile he always had, disgusting her as he did so. "Hello Jane."

Jane's eyes quickly opened in fear, she breathed heavily. She was lying in bed, when her eyes shot to the couch where Thor had fallen asleep, as it was only his first day of being here. He was still there, chest heaving up and down heavily with every breath. For some reason things had not been the same since Thor came back.

Jane thought this, but new exactly why things weren't the same. Loki was still out there. Things were unfinished. They both hadn't talked about it, but subconsciously, and somewhat more consciously than they wanted to admit, they knew he was alive. He could be anything or anyone or have holograms anywhere. He could even disguise himself as a man who had just been killed, and both of them knew it. In fact, he could disguise himself as… Jane's eyes ran over Thor's face, wondering what terrible things Loki could trick her into. What if the Thor that had come back wasn't even Thor? What if it was Loki all along?

She shivered in disturbance at the thought, and grabbed the coat at the end of her bed. She was wearing some plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt while she tip toed out of the room, careful not to wake Thor. She quietly opened the patio door and slipped out into the night.

"Hello Jane."

Her eyes widened in terror. She couldn't see him, but she knew his voice, knew the way he drew out certain words and ended others. It was the voice that haunted her dreams and knew just how to say her name. She spun around to see the doorway, but no one was there. "Where are you Loki? No games this time." Jane's words felt confident enough, but her jaw shook as she said it.

A laugh came from behind her, and she turned to find Loki sitting on the edge of the wall of her patio. "Games? Was I ever the one to play games?" Loki pondered with a bit of a chuckle. There it was. That laugh she had come to despise. Jane remembered his awful personality, as well as how easily he became both angry and sad. "What do you want Loki?" Jane stood stalwart and straight, and he simply smiled. "If I said I wanted you," He suddenly disappeared, and then she felt something on the back of her shoulder, his finger running down her arm. "Would that be so bad?" He whispered into her ear from behind, puffs of his breath heating her neck. He laughed, and then vanished again, just as she moved her neck to see him.

She looked forward to see he was once again sitting on her patio wall. It was all a joke, a game, a jest to him. "Loki…" She hesitated. Anything she said next could be life and death. This was not small talk, nor was she talking with a friend. A murderous enemy had showed up on her patio. Luckily he took the words out of her mouth.

"Am I here to destroy Thor? You? Your family? I suppose that would be of highest possibility." He grinned. "Though maybe," Loki jumped off the wall he had sat on and walked towards Jane at a slow pace, "I" he was half way to her now. "Just want…" Loki was only a second away from coming chest to chest with her at the end of these words. His crystal eyes shown in the moonlight and reflected the whole of London. Jane was too mesmerized to realize what he was about to say, or to care really. Her heart beat quickened as she felt Loki's hand slowly reach around her waist while pulling them face to face, and though she tried to pull away, the lust had seemed to have slain her. "A…" Suddenly his grasp on her waist tightened. "Lure." He finished, a wicked smile spreading across his face.

Jane wouldn't show Loki the satisfaction of winning over her emotionally by crying or getting angry. But how could she fall for such a stereotypical trick? He hadn't even needed a disguise and she stumbled into his arms like a lost puppy. A WHOOSH fell around them, and the world was filled with colors and rainbows.

Jane wanted to push off of Loki, but she already felt them leaving the ground. What was she supposed to do? Only once had she traveled this way, and it was terrifying, but she had had Thor to calm her nerves. But Loki wouldn't care if she were to fall, as long as Thor thought Loki had Jane, that was the lure, that was all that mattered to him. Or was there another reason for this? Suddenly, they were in out of earth's atmosphere, and Jane was okay with it when it was Thor, but Loki couldn't be trusted. Unwillingly, she clung to Loki's chest, wrapping her arms around his body.

Little did Jane see the redness of Loki's face, nor how his heart beat when she wrapped her arms around him. Little did Jane know that if she would've fallen, he would have gone back to get her.

And little did Loki know the same thing.


End file.
